


Uptown Girl (she's been living in her uptown world I bet she's never had a backstreet guy)

by aeshnamixta



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 50s, Adventure & Romance, First Kiss, First Time, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Time Travel, Tony called Toni but no genderswap, and fluff, let's be honest a lot of fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshnamixta/pseuds/aeshnamixta
Summary: Bo żeby być w Avengers nie wystarczy kostium superbohatera.Czasami zakładasz sukienkę i wbijasz się w szpilki, a potem przenosisz w przeszłość do Stepford.W lata pięćdziesiąte.Do Stepford.Tony w stylu pin-up girl, Bucky noszący się jak w westernach i podróż w czasie, czy muszę dodawać coś więcej?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Uptown Girl (she's been living in her uptown world I bet she's never had a backstreet guy)

**Author's Note:**

> Młodziutki Tony w wersji pin-up girl? Dodajcie do tego trochę dłuższe włosy, pięknie ułożone w szerokie fale, rozkloszowaną sukienkę oraz sweterek z perełkami i voila!

\- Nigdy w życiu.  
\- Stark, zastanów się tylko…  
\- Nie ma o czym mówić. To się nie stanie.  
\- Gdybyś przez chwilę pomyślał…  
\- Strange, do diabła! - powiedział Tony z gniewem. - Zapomnij, nie założę tej pieprzonej sukienki!

O ile sama misja nie należała do trudnych – wytropić, zdemaskować i zlikwidować agenta Hydry, którego działania miały w przyszłości zagrozić istnieniu świata – o tyle przygotowania do niej najłatwiejsze nie były. To, co zobaczył Stephen Strange podczas swoich podróży w czasie, nałożone i skonfrontowane z ich linią czasową oznaczało, że wynalazek agenta istniał od dawna, a żeby nie dopuścić do jego destrukcyjnego działania, nie wystarczyło go zniszczyć, ale trzeba było temu istnieniu zapobiec. Zdusić w zarodku ideę, która nawet w przypadku zniszczenia przedmiotu, mogła stanowić bazę inspiracji pod kolejne.  
A to z kolei oznaczało konieczność cofnięcia się w czasie.  
Na długie tygodnie, może miesiące nawet.  
Do idyllicznego, rajskiego przedmieścia Stepford w stanie Connecticut.  
W lata pięćdziesiąte.

\- Był taki film, o ile dobrze pamiętam – powiedział Tony, kiedy usłyszał o tym po raz pierwszy. - Coś o jakichś żonach-robotach.  
\- Żony ze Stepford – podsunął Bucky. Spojrzenie Tony’ego powędrowało do niego od razu i ich oczy spotkały się zaledwie na ułamek sekundy, zanim obaj gwałtownie odwrócili wzrok. Tony odchrząknął.  
\- Tak, cóż, nie każdy ma tyle do nadrobienia, żeby zarywać noce na oglądanie starych filmów.  
\- Racja. - Bucky uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Niektórzy wolą nocami siedzieć w swoich warsztatach, bawiąc się wśród śrubek i kombinerek.  
\- _Bawiąc się_? Zapewniam cię, tworzenie nowej, skomplikowanej broni…  
\- Dummy cię wsypał, Stark. Robiłeś wyciskarkę do kawy.  
\- Panowie, czy możemy? - wtrącił się Stephen Strange. Wyglądał na nieco oszołomionego i potrząsnął głową, zanim podjął wątek. - Jeśli chodzi o przeniesienie w czasie, dam radę to zrobić.  
\- Zatem ustalone – odezwał się Nick Fury. - Doktor Strange przebywał na miejscu kilka tygodni i zdołał przygotować wszystko na przybycie nowych mieszkańców. Młodzi nowożeńcy. Miły, mały domek, spokojna okolica, dookoła uprzejmi, przyjaźni ludzie z sąsiedztwa…  
\- Brzmi okropnie – powiedział Clint, który do tej pory siedział cicho i słuchał. - Tacy zazwyczaj najczęściej trzymają w bagażnikach rozczłonkowane trupy w plastikowych workach.  
\- … - z sąsiedztwa – nie dał się wytrącić z równowagi Fury, uciszając go ze zniecierpliwieniem. Clint niewiele sobie z tego zrobił, unosząc tylko brew i wykonując przesadny gest zamykania ust na kłódkę i wyrzucania klucza. - I nowi mieszkańcy, którzy wprowadzają się do tej miłej, przyjaznej społeczności, rozpoczynając nowe, wspólne życie i osiedlając się w swoim przytulnym gniazdku, w tym raju na ziemi.  
\- Te teksty. Ktoś tu po godzinach czyta dużo romansów. Danielle Steel?  
\- Brzmi raczej jak Nora Roberts.  
\- Możemy? Przez pięć minut? Udawać, że los świata ma dla nas jakiekolwiek znaczenie? - Steve uciszył ich klaśnięciem w ręce. - Jak dzieci z przedszkola, naprawdę.  
\- A kiedy ty niby chodziłeś do przedszkola, Stevie?  
\- Bucky!  
\- Nic nie mówię. Ale z całym szacunkiem, dyrektorze, ten plan ma więcej dziur, niż ser szwajcarski i nic nie jest ustalone.  
\- Słucham, sierżancie Barnes – powiedział Fury sucho. - Pora na pańskie przemyślenia.  
\- Z tego co pan mówi to wszystko wymaga zasadniczo dwóch rzeczy. Podróży w czasie – Strange mówi, że to odhaczone, zgoda – i kobiety.  
\- Kobiety? - Steve nie załapał. - Nie rozumiem…  
\- Lata pięćdziesiąte, Rogers. - Tony pokiwał głową. - Chłopak dobrze myśli. Słodkie, amerykańskie przedmieścia z lat pięćdziesiątych? Dwóch panów nie przejdzie.  
\- A małżeństwo wzbudza większe zaufanie, niż człowiek samotny – uzupełnił Bucky. - Mówiłem, plan odpada. Romanov nie wróciła jeszcze ze Szkocji i nie wyciągniemy jej w połowie zadania.  
\- Mamy Wandę – zauważył Clint i wszyscy odruchowo popatrzyli w jej stronę. Dziewczyna bez przekonania wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Mogę…  
\- Nie możesz, to jakieś jaja? - Tony spojrzał na nią sceptycznie. - Jesteś stabilna jak cząsteczki węglowodorów w paliwie, kiedy im puszcza wiązanie etylenowe.  
\- Tony…  
\- Daj spokój, Rogers, wiesz, że mam rację.  
\- Maximoff? - Fury spojrzał na nią przenikliwie i Wanda po chwili skinęła głową.  
\- Stark się nie myli – powiedziała niemal przepraszająco. - Nie radzę sobie z panowaniem nad mocą tak dobrze, jakbym chciała.  
\- Nic, czego nie wyleczą miesiące długiej, żmudnej i cholernie kosztownej psychoterapii, skarbie – pocieszył ją Tony. - Wszyscy tam byliśmy. Spójrz na Barnesa. Najpierw chciał strzelać do komarów, teraz da się nawet poklepać po głowie, jak przynosi kawę.  
\- Grabisz sobie, Stark. - Bucky zmroził go wzrokiem, ale wyglądał raczej na pobłażliwego niż wściekłego i Wanda istotnie pomyślała, że jest dla niej jeszcze jakaś nadzieja. Jeśli Barnes był w stanie się zresocjalizować… chociaż tylko Tony’emu mogła w ogóle powstać w głowie myśl, żeby go klepać po czymkolwiek. Obstawiała raczej, że gdyby ktoś spróbował, Barnes urwałby mu głowę.  
\- Zatem równanie jest proste. - Tony rozłożył ręce. - Nie ma planu bez dziewczyny. Poza tym, młode małżeństwo? Błagam, ja mam czterdzieści lat.  
\- Ile niby? - mruknął Bucky pod nosem i Tony zgasił go wzrokiem.  
\- Siedź cicho, płatku śniegu, tak czy inaczej jestem od ciebie starszy.  
\- Albo ja od ciebie, zależy, jak na to patrzeć.  
\- Wyglądasz całkiem dobrze – pochwalił go łaskawie Tony. - Jak na stulatka.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Panowie… - Strange wodził pomiędzy nimi wzrokiem. Uniósł brwi w górę, ściągając z dezaprobatą usta. - To nie pora na żarty.  
\- To przedstaw mi sensowną alternatywę na to, jak stworzyć kobietę, Strange – zachęcił go Tony. - Słuchamy.

Zaś kiedy Strange faktycznie przedstawił mu swój pomysł, Tony słuchać nie chciał. Awantura trwała już dobre pół godziny i Nick Fury zaczynał mieć ich wszystkich serdecznie dosyć. Kolejny raz pomyślał, że trzeba było zostać muzykiem, grać na trąbce w zadymionych barach i kochać jazz.  
Nawet by to wolał, mimo że z całego serca nienawidził jazzu.  
\- Strange – powiedział, podnosząc głos na tyle, by ich przekrzyczeć. - Mówiłeś, że cofając ich w czasie, mógłbyś ich także odmłodzić?  
\- Bez problemu, dyrektorze.  
\- Już widzę, co nadchodzi – zauważył Clint z uciechą. - Wskakuj w kieckę, Stark.  
\- Chyba w twoich snach, Barton.  
\- Nie powiem, że nie gościłeś w nich kilka razy. - Clint mrugnął do niego i Tony jęknął.  
\- Naprawdę nie chciałem tego wiedzieć. Dlaczego ja, do diabła?  
\- Bo jak miałeś dwadzieścia kilka lat, byłeś wyglądem najbardziej zbliżony do kobiety, niż którykolwiek z nas – warknął Fury, ignorując oburzone prychnięcie Tony’ego i śmiech Clinta. - Pogódź się z tym, Stark, takie są fakty. Dwadzieścia parę lat, bez muskułów i bez zarostu, pończochy i obcasy, a pod sukienką gorset i odpowiednie marszczenie, by uwypuklić to i owo.  
\- Jak się nie przestaniesz śmiać, Barton, wyrwę ci wnętrzności i wywrócę cię na lewą stronę.  
\- To jest - Clint nie przestał się śmiać i otarł oczy - najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką usłyszałem w tym roku. A mamy dopiero luty.  
\- Dlaczego nie Rogers? - Tony nie dawał za wygraną. - Bez urazy, kapitanie, ale przed serum też nie byłeś zbyt stereotypowo męski.  
\- Zlikwidowanie działania serum przekracza moje możliwości – przyznał Strange niechętnie, najwyraźniej biorąc to za osobisty dyshonor. - Nawet cofnięty do swoich lat dwudziestych, kapitan Rogers wciąż byłby, hm…  
\- Najlepszym tyłkiem Ameryki?  
\- Clint!  
\- To idiotyczny pomysł. - Tony był zdegustowany. - Nie wiem, jak…  
\- Stark, kiedy podbijałem twój udział w projekcie Avengers, wiesz, co mnie do tego skłoniło?  
\- Desperacja?  
\- To też. - Fury patrzył na niego surowo. - Ale uwierzyłem w to, co Coulson mówił mi o tobie. Poczucie obowiązku w byciu superbohaterem. Troska o losy świata. Kiedy stworzyłeś zbroję Iron Mana, mogłeś zbić na tym fortunę i do końca życia pić martini i się gapić porozbieranym modelkom na cycki. Zamiast tego…  
\- Wdepnąłem w niezłe gówno. - Tony brzmiał na pokonanego i spojrzał na niego wilkiem. - Nienawidzę, jak to robisz. Jak odwołujesz się do mojego poczucia sprawiedliwości. Dobrze wiesz, że się nabiorę i ulegnę. Jezu, jestem takim palantem.  
\- Nie będziesz siedział z boku i bezczynnie patrzył, jak świat szlag trafia. - Fury uśmiechnął się ledwie dostrzegalnie. - To dobra cecha, a ty wyglądasz, jakbyś żuł cytrynę i przyznawał, że lubisz krzywdzić dzieci i małe zwierzątka.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Nawet Clint się już nie śmiał, kiedy nalał whisky do szklanki podał Tony’emu, klepiąc go przyjacielsko w ramię. Tony podziękował mu niewyraźnym mruknięciem.  
\- Dobra, zgadzam się – zdecydował w końcu, po czym jednym haustem wypił alkohol. - I zaraz wam przestanie być tak wesoło, zdrajcy.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Bo nie pomyśleliście – Tony potoczył po nich ponurym wzrokiem – że ktoś będzie musiał być moim szczęśliwym mężem.  
\- O – wyrwał się Steve i zamrugał, czując, jak rozszerzają mu się oczy. - Faktycznie.  
\- Ciągnijcie losy – zaproponował Tony zgryźliwie i wstał, zabierając ze sobą butelkę whisky. - A ja idę znaleźć Pepper.  
\- Po co?  
\- Zabiorę jej szpilki i będę się uczył chodzenia na obcasach, Rogers, a jak myślisz?

\- Uśmiechnij się, _kochanie_ – zamruczał Tony, strzelając oczami po okolicy. - Jestem pewien, że gapią się na nas z okien. Widzisz coś podejrzanego?  
\- Dopiero przyjechaliśmy. - Bucky obserwował, jak ludzie z firmy przeprowadzkowej wynoszą z paki meble i znoszą je do domu. - Nie znałem mody tych lat. Co za kicz.  
\- No nie? - oczy Tony’ego przesunęły się po ogromnej, pastelowej w kolorystyce lodówce i równie okazałym piekarniku. - Po cholerę komuś taki piekarnik?  
\- Indyk na Święto Dziękczynienia. Dobre dwanaście kilo.  
\- Umiesz przyrządzić indyka? - zdziwił się Tony i Bucky wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Przed wojną każdy umiał robić indyka, Stark.  
\- To się świetnie składa, bo twoja żona nie umie gotować. - Tony poprawił coś pod bluzką i skrzywił się nagle. - To draństwo strasznie ciśnie… - wyznał i Bucky od razu na niego spojrzał, a potem przeklął samego siebie, bo dokładnie tego obiecał sobie za często nie robić.

Tony Stark w swojej dwudziestoparoletniej wersji i kobiecych ubraniach wyglądał obłędnie. Zawsze był przystojny – choć Bucky potrzebowałby dużo szkockiej i kilku tortur, żeby mu to przyznać – ale sposób, w jaki ta sukienka odsłaniała jego nogi…  
Po zakończeniu wojny amerykański rynek modowy szybko nabrał rozpędu. Wszystko tętniło życiem, a projektanci, zachłyśnięci wolnością, tworzyli swoje kolekcje z rozmachem, wykorzystując nagle dostępne dobra konsumpcjonizmu. Sukienka Tony’ego, w najlepszym stylu pin-up girl stała się przekleństwem i błogosławieństwem Bucky’ego już w chwili, w której go w niej zobaczył. On sam miał na sobie skórzaną kurtkę i niebieskie dżinsy – szyk najnowszych trendów, podbijający świat wielkich wybiegów – ale to, jak wyglądał Tony…  
\- Niewygodne, okropne cholerstwo… - narzekał Tony półgłosem i Bucky przełknął ślinę.  
\- Wyglądasz dobrze, Stark – powiedział, przeklinając to, jak niski i zachrypnięty był jego głos, do którego dodatkowo wkradł się stary, brooklyński akcent. Jak zawsze, kiedy był podniecony. Tony zamarł w bezruchu, patrząc na niego uważnie. Do diabła, stali tak blisko, że prawie mógł zobaczyć delikatny szew na pończochach, które otulały jego smukłe łydki i Bucky odsunął się gwałtownie.  
\- Ej, uważajcie na tę lampę, jest po babci! - zawołał, odchodząc kilka kroków. Kiedy zniknął we wnętrzu domu, pomagając wnosić do niego sofę, Tony odetchnął gwałtownie, przyciskając ręce do zaczerwienionych policzków. Było mu tak gorąco. Co tu się w ogóle stało?

Dom miał boazerię na ścianach, długie kanapy i fotele na cienkich nóżkach, lśnił chromem i laminatami. W kuchni królowała okazała wyspa, skaj na obiciach krzeseł i równie okazały, co pozostałe sprzęty toster na minimum sześć grzanek. Tony siedział na jednym z hokerów, stojących przy salonowym barku i pił wytrawne martini, starając się siedzieć tak, by sukienka jak najdokładniej zakrywała jego nogi.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak kobiety to robią – wymamrotał i ściągnął ją bardziej w dół. - Czuję się jak idiota.  
\- Może powinieneś wybrać coś bardziej w stylu Audrey Hebpurn? - Bucky przeglądał jeden z magazynów modowych, częściowo z poczucia obowiązku i ciekawości świata, w którym się znaleźli, a częściowo po to, żeby nie patrzeć na nogi, które Tony tak desperacko starał się ukryć. Schować je pod spodniami, żeby nie kusiły? Był z tym na pokładzie. Odchrząknął, kiedy Tony zsunął się z wysokiego stołka i usiadł na sofie obok niego, pochylając się by spojrzeć na gazetę. Nawet pachniał damskimi perfumami, jakaś wanilia czy róża, i Bucky’emu zakręciło się w głowie. Ten człowiek zabijał go skutecznie od dłuższego czasu, nawet, kiedy miał te swoje czterdzieści lat i nosił sprane dżinsy, ale tu był na najlepszej drodze do tego, by stać się jego śmiercią.  
\- Co to styl Audrey Hebpurn? - zapytał Tony z ciekawością i jego oczy rozjaśniły się na widok drobnej, ciemnowłosej dziewczyny w białych spodniach capri, baletkach i krótkim sweterku. - Z tym mógłbym pracować. Co prawda te spodnie są nieprzyzwoicie obcisłe… - urwał nagle i wzrok Bucky’ego mimowolnie powędrował na jego krocze. Rozkloszowana sukienka zakrywała je idealnie, natomiast te spodnie… - Okej – powiedział Tony i odchrząknął. - Widzę problem. Jestem skazany na kiecki.  
Bucky rzuciłby nawet jakiś suchy żart o wyrośniętym ego, które kazało Tony’emu myśleć, że coś w tych spodniach będzie mu tak widać, ale zmilczał, przerzucając stronę gazety. Do tego też by się nie przyznał, ale kilka razy _widział_ jak pokaźny penis odznaczał się w jego spodniach – nie było to trudne, skoro Tony zwykle nosił pod zbroją obcisły kombinezon roboczy.  
Nie, Stark zdecydowanie nie miał się czego wstydzić. Przynajmniej nie pod tym względem.  
\- Może w domu mógłbyś zakładać jakieś normalne ciuchy? - zaproponował tylko.  
\- Na Marylin Monroe nawet nie patrz – zastrzegł Tony od razu. - Nie będę nosił stanika.  
Dąsał się i usta Bucky’ego drgnęły w uśmiechu. Wstał, odkładając gazetę na niski stolik.  
\- Słuchaj, jesteś głodny? - zaproponował z pewnym wahaniem, bo sytuacja była dla nich obu dziwna i nowa, i pewnie nie tylko on czuł się w niej zwyczajnie niekomfortowo. Nigdy nie przyjaźnił się ze Starkiem – łączyła ich trudna relacja i bolesna przeszłość, a to, że milioner był nieznośnie atrakcyjny, tylko pogłębiało dystans Bucky’ego. Nikomu nie było potrzebne to głupie, niezręczne zauroczenie i to, co czasami robił, kiedy myślał o nim, a potem wił się pod ciężarem wyrzutów sumienia, jakby nawet to, że w jakiś sposób korzystał z wizji Tony’ego bez jego wiedzy i woli było naruszeniem jego prywatności i zasad, jakie zaakceptował, kiedy zgodził się dołączyć do Avengers i zamieszkać w ich wieży. - Mógłbym zrobić jakiś obiad.  
\- Kolację. - Tony zerknął na zegar i przeniósł na niego niepewne spojrzenie. Wydawał się zakłopotany; Bucky już dawno zauważył, że Tony był z nim równie ostrożny, jak on sam i obaj bardzo dbali, byle tej kruchej równowagi nie naruszyć. Łatwo było kpić i przekomarzać się ze Starkiem, kiedy byli otoczeni innymi ludźmi, ale teraz, kiedy zostali sami – pojawiło się napięcie i Bucky miał wrażenie, że zachowują się tak, jakby tańczyli po beczce wypełnionej prochem.  
\- To nie problem – zapewnił go i uśmiechnął się nagle. - Tylko zaciągnij zasłony. Nie chcemy, by jakaś wścibska sąsiadka dostała szoku, widząc przez okno, że to mąż gotuje.  
Ucieszył się, kiedy napięcie między nimi zelżało, a Tony się roześmiał. 

Tego dnia nikt ich nie odwiedził – zgodnie z niepisanym kodeksem, sąsiedzkie odwiedziny miały zacząć się dopiero od jutra, więc Tony dość szybko przyznał, że chciałby iść spać. Podzielili między siebie pokoje – największa sypialnia udawała oczywiście ich małżeńską, z odpowiednio dużym łożem i identycznymi nocnymi szafkami – ale żaden nie zdecydował się jej używać. Stała pusta, jak tylko czasem odkurzany rekwizyt. Bucky wybrał sobie niewielki pokój na piętrze, a Tony zajął ten, który oddzielał od niego tylko wąski korytarz. Byli młodą parą. Dom z dużą sypialnią i dwoma pokojami dla gości był luksusem, na jaki było ich stać, kiedy Bucky utrzymywał się z wojskowej renty i świadczeń, wypłacanych za okaleczoną rękę, zaś Tony, jak większość kobiet, nie pracował tylko zajmował się domem.  
Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił Bucky kiedy znalazł się sam, było pozbycie się niewygodnej, starodawnej protezy. Jego własna, metalowa ręka wzbudziłaby zbyt wielkie zainteresowanie w czasach, kiedy technologia nie była jeszcze tak rozwinięta, więc zanim tu przybył, Tony z pomocą Bruce’a odłączyli od niego tamto ramię, zastępując je bezużytecznym, topornie wyglądającym kawałkiem źle wyprofilowanego plastiku. Potarł pokryty zabliźnioną tkanką kikut, z ulgą odpinając niewygodną, przeklętą rzecz.  
Kiedy patrzył w lustro, myjąc w łazience zęby, widział młodą twarz, bardziej okrągłą i pozbawioną zmarszczek; matowe zwykle włosy odzyskały dawny blask, choć ciało nadal było masywniejsze, niż pamiętał to z młodości – i u niego serum zrobiło swoje. Wypluł pastę i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy napotkał pierwszą trudność z zakręceniem tubki. Brakowało mu protezy, którą stworzył dla niego i zaprojektował Tony. Poprawiona wersja zabójczego narzędzia, które wcześniej najbardziej efektywne miało być w mordowaniu innych, stała się dzięki technologicznemu geniuszowi i inżynierskim umiejętnościom Starka równie sprawna, jak dawno utracona kończyna. Tony proponował nawet, że może pokryć ją specjalnym materiałem, który uniemożliwiałby odróżnienie jej od zwykłej ręki, ale Bucky odmówił. W jakiś sposób jego sztuczne ramię było dla niego codziennym przypomnieniem tego, co przeszedł, co udało mu się przetrwać i z czego się wydostał. Był dumny z protezy i nie ukrywał jej. Co innego to nieprzydatne gówno…

Tony długo leżał w łóżku, nie mogąc zasnąć. Brakowało mu tabletów i ekranów komputerów, albo chociaż smartfona. Czuł się dziwnie i obco, kiedy niezgodnie z wieczorną rutyną nie mógł przejrzeć wiadomości, zamknąć się w warsztacie, zaprojektować czegoś, popracować nad zbroją. Przez głowę przemknęła mu głupia myśl, że przynajmniej boty będą za nim tęsknić, no i może Clint trochę. Peter się pewnie będzie martwił i to by było na tyle, żadnych więcej bliskich osób. Pepper spotykała się teraz z kimś innym, choć chyba nikt z drużyny nie wiedział, że się rozstali. Zerwanie było ostre i nieprzyjemne, oboje powiedzieli słowa, których mieli potem żałować i kiedy Tony mówił, że idzie pożyczyć szpilki od Pepper, nawet nie pomyślał, by ją zobaczyć. Nie pożegnał się też przed tym, nim Strange cofnął ich w czasie. Widywali się już tylko z okazji spotkań służbowych, a i wtedy Pepper unikała jego wzroku, jakby nie chciała na niego patrzeć i Tony wiedział dobrze, że wini go za to rozstanie. Winiła go za to, że zamiast niej wybrał zbroję i było to ironiczne, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że wieki temu to ona nalegała, by przyjął propozycję, z którą przyszedł do niego Phil Coulson i opowiedział mu o projekcie Avengers.  
Nie był zaskoczony, że to Bucky z nim tu trafił. Drugą logiczną alternatywą, jeśli opierali się na wyglądzie, był Barton, a Barton miał rodzinę, której nie chciał zostawić.  
Myśl, że Bucky jest na całym świecie równie samotny jak on, była deprymująca i dziwna. Po tym co przeszedł, wydawało się wręcz rażąco niesprawiedliwe, że nie może znaleźć jakiejś fajnej dziewczyny i odrobiny szczęścia. Jak wrócą, Tony miał mocne postanowienie, że umówi go z jakąś modelką. Co mógł lubić taki koleś, jak Barnes?  
Z jakiegoś powodu myślał o tym tak długo, aż w końcu zasnął. 

Kiedy wstał rano, powitał go zapach kawy i naleśników. W normalnych okolicznościach zszedłby na dół jak stał, ubrany w podkoszulek – jeden z tych, które oficjalnie należały do jego _męża_ \- i spodnie od dresu, ale tu w każdej chwili mogła odwiedzić ich spragniona towarzyskich interakcji sąsiadka, więc musiał się bardziej postarać. Westchnął, sięgając po jedną z kolorowych sukienek i naciągając pończochy, przesunął dłonią po łydce. Skóra była idealnie gładka, zasługa lasera – i Tony czuł się dziwnie, kiedy spojrzał na równie gładkie przedramiona.  
Ale największą zmianą było to, że jego klatka piersiowa była całkiem normalna. Nie było w niej reaktora łukowego, ani sieci blizn wokół i Tony zamknął oczy, przyciskając dłoń do serca. Zamrugał, kiedy z dołu usłyszał jakieś stłumione odgłosy.  
Barnes smażył naleśniki i _śpiewał_. Tony wszedł do kuchni i zamarł w progu, bezwiednie uśmiechając się do szerokich pleców i niskiego, przyjemnego głosu. Jego uśmiech zniknął, kiedy zauważył, jak źle radzi sobie Bucky bez swojej zwykłej protezy.  
\- Hej, potrzebujesz pomocy, żonko? - drażnił się i Bucky rzucił mu przez ramię rozbawione spojrzenie. Temat protezy już dawno przestał być dla nich tematem tabu – obaj mieli blizny i to spowodowało, że rozumieli się w tym najlepiej. Jeśli chodziło o jego kalectwo, Bucky był z nim wyjątkowo swobodny.  
\- Możesz przewracać je na drugą stronę. Jedną ręką się je jednak beznadziejnie robi – zgodził się Bucky, a potem prychnął, kiedy Tony nieporadnie próbował podważyć naleśnika łopatką. - Poważnie, Stark? Potrafisz skonstruować odrzutowiec, a masz problem z usmażeniem ciasta?  
\- Złośliwiec – mruknął Tony. Jego oczy błysnęły, kiedy Bucky zgrabnym ruchem uniósł patelnię i podrzucił naleśnika do góry, przewracając go tym sposobem na drugą stronę. - Sztuczka imprezowa, Barnes? Niezła.  
\- Moja mama nauczyła mnie smażyć naleśniki – powiedział Bucky i posłał mu mały uśmiech. - Twoja nie gotowała?  
\- Chyba nawet nie wiedziała, gdzie mamy kuchnię w domu, od tego była służba. - Tony przysiadł na stołku i nalał sobie kawy. Nie był przydatny w kuchni, więc postanowił chociaż nie przeszkadzać.  
\- Proszę, księżniczko, śniadanie podano. - Bucky postawił przed nim talerz naleśników, polanych syropem klonowym i Tony wciągnął w nozdrza apetyczny zapach.  
\- Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio ktoś robił dla mnie śniadanie – powiedział między jednym kęsem a drugim. O dziwo jadł, chociaż nigdy rano nie był głodny. - I to nawet dobre. Szacunek dla mamy, nieźle cię wyszkoliła.  
\- A co, Potts też ma w kuchni dwie lewe ręce, Stark? - Bucky usiadł naprzeciwko niego, uśmiechając się ze zmrużeniem oczu. - To żeście się dobrali.  
\- Dlaczego Pepper miałaby… - zaczął Tony i urwał. - Ach. Nie masz zaktualizowanych informacji, sierżancie. Pepper i ja nie jesteśmy już razem.  
\- Co? - Bucky popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się zakłopotanie. - Eee, przykro mi, Stark. Przepraszam. Nie chciałem być gburem.  
\- Wiem. - W głosie Tony’ego nie było złości, tylko lekkie wahanie. - Barnes, słuchaj. Nie musisz tego robić.  
\- Czego?  
\- Obchodzić się ze mną jak ze zgniłym jajem – wypalił Tony. - Jakbyś się bał, ze za chwilę wybuchnę i będziemy mieć drugą Syberię, ty skończysz bez ręki, a ja…  
\- Nie mów tego. - Bucky przerwał mu. Był poważny, kiedy przechylił się, patrząc Tony’emu w oczy. Jego spojrzenie było otwarte i desperackie, kiedy sięgnął i chwycił jego dłoń w swoją. Tony zamrugał, zaskoczony dotykiem i powoli przeniósł wzrok z ich splecionych palców na zmienioną złością i bólem twarz. - Nie mów tego, proszę – powtórzył ciszej. - Zabijasz mnie tym. Codziennie i każdego dnia od nowa, kiedy pomyślę, że zostałeś tam sam…  
\- Nic się nie stało. - Tony zareagował automatycznie, tak samo, jak reagował na każdy moment wyrzutów sumienia Steve’a czy wahanie Nataszy. - Przeżyłem. Nie ma o czym mówić.  
\- Jest. - Bucky ścisnął jego palce. Kiedy siedział tak z pochyloną głową, wydał się Tony’emu bardzo wrażliwy, odsłonięty i smutny. Spojrzał na niego z powagą. - Wiem, co zrobiłem. Co zrobił ci Steve z mojego powodu. Nie powinniśmy cię tam zostawiać. Nigdy. Gdybyś nie przeżył…  
\- Ale przeżyłem. - Tony wyrwał mu rękę, bo przeraziło go, że coś w nim pęknie. Że to się nie uda dłużej, ta poza, że wróci złość i gniew, że wygarnie mu wszystko, co wtedy czuł, zdradę, ból, potworną niesprawiedliwość.  
Bucky dłuższą chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu.  
\- Jak to robisz? - zapytał cicho. - Że możesz w ogóle na mnie patrzeć?  
\- To proste. Powtarzam sobie, że byłeś w takim samym gównie, jak ja. To nie tak, że miałeś jakikolwiek wybór. To ty tam byłeś ofiarą. - Tony roześmiał się zduszonym dźwiękiem. - To przeszłość, płatku śniegu. Nie ma co do niej wracać.  
\- Płatek śniegu. - Bucky uśmiechnął się przelotnie. - To jedno z twoich najbardziej udanych przezwisk, Stark, muszę ci to przyznać.  
\- Nie mogę wiecznie nazywać cię Barnes. Rogers się upiera, że zwracanie się do siebie po nazwiskach, źle robi nam na morale – wyjaśnił Tony z poważnym wyrazem twarzy i obaj parsknęli śmiechem.  
\- Możesz nazywać mnie po imieniu.  
\- Wybacz, ale Bucky brzmi jak imię dla kucyka.  
\- Po imieniu, Stark. - Bucky potrząsnął głową i posłał Tony’emu mały uśmiech. - Nazywam się James.  
\- James – powtórzył po nim Tony. Patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem skinął głową. - Miło mi, jestem Tony.

Bucky zaczął nazywać go Toni i Tony miał wrażenie, że za każdym razem bawi go to tak samo.  
\- To moja żona, Toni – mówił na przykład, uśmiechając się czarująco do jakiejś starszej kobiety, a Tony stał obok niego w swoim wyszywanym paciorkami kardiganie i kolorowej spódnicy, trzymając go pod ramię. - Jest wspaniała. Kiedy wróciłem z wojska, zaopiekowała się mną tak dobrze.  
_Zaopiekowała się_. Tony poczuł na policzkach rumieniec i nieświadomie mocniej zacisnął ręce na tweedowym materiale jego marynarki. Oczy Bucky’ego przemknęły po jego twarzy z dziwnym żarem i Tony spuścił wzrok.  
\- Jest niesamowita – powiedział Bucky, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. - Nie znam drugiej osoby z tak otwartym sercem, tak bezinteresownej i hojnej dla bliskich, jak ona.  
Otwarte serce? Ludzie zwykle mówili, że nie ma serca, tylko jakiś narząd zastępczy, który pompuje ten czarny szlam, który mu płynie w żyłach i Tony czuł się dziwnie bezbronny wobec tego stwierdzenia. To było tak, jakby Barnes – James, poprawił sam siebie – naprawdę go doceniał.  
Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio ktoś go doceniał. To było zapomniane uczucie, ale miłe.  
\- James przesadza. Robię to, co każdy zrobiłby na moim miejscu.  
\- Och, i wspominałem? Jest najbardziej kłótliwym człowiekiem na tej planecie. - Bucky mocniej przycisnął jego rękę do swojego boku i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, a Tony zapatrzył się na ten uśmiech, beztroski i wesoły. Kiedy wrócą, musi postarać się, by Bucky częściej się tak uśmiechał.  
\- Jesteście wspaniałą, młodą parą – gruchała kobieta, spoglądając na swojego męża. - Czy nie tak, Henry?  
\- Oczywiście, Janet – zgodził się z nią Henry. Miły, cichy i niepozorny, przedwcześnie posiwiały człowiek w okularach, który wyglądał, jakby przepraszał, że żyje – a jednak do niego prowadziły wszystkie informacje, jakie zebrali do tej pory. Tego dnia po raz pierwszy udało im się znaleźć na tym samym sąsiedzkim przyjęciu, co on i Tony widział, że Bucky powstrzymuje się, by nie zadziałać zbyt ostro.  
\- Przyhamuj zapędy, żołnierzu – syknął mu do ucha, kiedy tańczyli wśród innych rozbawionych par, a Bucky obejmował go lekko w talii. - Spłoszysz go.  
\- Myślisz, że to on?  
\- Wszystko na to wskazuje. - Tony zmarszczył brwi. - Ale nie będziemy mieć pewności…  
\- Dopóki nie znajdziemy planów – dokończył Bucky. - Musimy dostać się do jego domu. Janet?  
\- Wygląda na miłą kobietę. Na pewno chętnie nauczy młodą żonę, jak piec mężowi pyszne ciasta.

Poproszona o pomoc Janet promieniała życzliwością i od razu zaprosiła ich do siebie w przyszłym tygodniu. Musieli solennie obiecać, że się pojawią, a Henry zapewnił, że i dla panów znajdzie się coś do roboty, kiedy kobiety znikną w kuchni – Tony rzucił mordercze spojrzenie Bucky’emu, który nieudolnie próbował ukryć uśmiech – i przygotuje dobrą whisky. A może James potrafi grać w szachy? Bucky przyznał, że potrafi i Tony dołączył kolejną rzecz do zrobienia, kiedy już wrócą. Sprawi, że Bucky będzie miał bliską mu osobę, nauczy go się uśmiechać i będzie grał z nim w szachy. W drodze do domu nie przestawał mu tego wyrzucać.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że o tym nie wiedziałem. Szachy, James! Ja uwielbiam grać w szachy! Zmusiłem do tego Jarvisa, bo jedyną osobą, która to poza nim potrafi jest Romanov, a ona jest nieobliczalna, jak zaczyna przegrywać i grozi, że rozbije mi szachownicę na głowie. A ty słowa nie powiedziałeś! Zwolnij trochę, bo sobie wybiję zęby w tych głupich obcasach.  
\- Trzymam cię. - Bucky obejmował go ramieniem; spędzili tak cały wieczór i kiedy wyszli, zupełnie naturalnym wydało się, że idą tak dalej. W końcu ktoś mógł ich obserwować, prawda? Poza tym obcasy naprawdę były zdradliwe, a uścisk Bucky’ego solidny i pewny, i Tony wcale nie chciał, żeby przestał trzymać go w pasie. - Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz grać w szachy. Nie wątpiłem, że umiesz, ty umiesz wszystko, a jak nie umiesz, to się nauczysz w pięć minut – ale że to lubisz.  
\- Bo to wymaga cierpliwości, a ja z niej nie słynę? - Tony uśmiechnął się do siebie. - Lubię szachy. To jedno z niewielu dobrych wspomnień, jakie mam o ojcu.  
\- Tak? - W głosie Bucky’ego był ostrożny ton. Jak zwykle, kiedy była mowa o rodzicach Tony’ego, Bucky wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpaść. Tony mocniej przycisnął jego rękę do siebie.  
\- Nie był ojcem roku. Szachy to było właściwie jedyne, co razem robiliśmy. Oczywiście, stale mnie krytykował, ale z biegiem czasu… - Tony zmarszczył brwi, wzruszając ramionami. - Myślę, że ciągle staram się być lepszy dzięki temu. Zupełnie jakbym nie wiem co zrobił, to i tak mam myśl, że według niego mógłbym to zrobić lepiej. To motywuje.  
\- I cholernie obciąża. - Bucky pokręcił głową. - Mój dom rodzinny był zupełnie inny. Mama, która kochała siedzieć w kuchni i uparty jak siedem piekieł Steve, który wdawał się w bójki ze wszystkimi chłopakami w okolicy i jeszcze się obrażał, jak w jego obronie używałem pięści, bo mówił, że by sobie przecież poradził. Co gorsza, chyba naprawdę tak myślał.  
\- A ojciec?  
\- Nie znałem go. Zmarł, zanim się urodziłem. Matka spędziła całe życie harując i próbując zapewnić mi bezpieczny dom.  
\- Przykro mi – powiedział Tony cicho. Wszyscy myśleli o tym, jak Rogers po odmrożeniu wrócił i musiał pożegnać się z umierającą Peggy, a Barnes też kogoś stracił. Kogoś, z kim nawet nie mógł się pożegnać i Tony nieświadomie potarł kciukiem o jego odsłonięty nadgarstek. - A więc Rogers już wtedy był upartym gnojkiem? - zapytał, chcąc zmienić temat i Bucky parsknął.  
\- Żartujesz? Sama skóra, kości i tona agresji w tym niedorzecznie chudym tyłku. To był Stevie, jakiego znałem.  
\- Jakiego znałeś? To zabrzmiało, jakbyś teraz…  
\- Jakbym go nie znał, wiem – przyznał Bucky i przez jego twarz przebiegło wahanie. - Wiesz, czasami naprawdę tak myślę. Patrzę na niego i zastanawiam się, kim jest ten człowiek. Zmienił się – i ta zmiana fizyczna to jedna z tych zmian najmniejszych.  
Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu i kiedy stanęli przed domem, Tony obserwował, jak Bucky szuka klucza i otwiera przed nim drzwi. Potrząsnął głową, kiedy na niego spojrzał.  
\- Nic – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie. - Ale jak coś, to dwie siódemki, zero i ósemka z trójką.  
\- Co? - spytał Bucky z konsternacją i Tony uśmiechnął się, wchodząc do domu i zamykając za nimi drzwi.  
\- Kod do warsztatu, James – powiedział, kiedy Bucky pomagał zdjąć mu płaszcz i odwiesił go, wygładzając materiał. - Gdybyś chciał czasem wpaść i pograć w szachy. A teraz dobranoc, jestem wykończony.  
\- Dobranoc, Tony. - Bucky patrzył za nim i uśmiechał się lekko. - Będę o tym pamiętał.  
Dwie siódemki, zero, ósemka i trójka – kiedy kładł się spać, powtarzał te liczby w kółko, zupełnie absurdalnie szczęśliwy. 

Zwykle Bucky bez ograniczeń korzystał z panującej tu mody na produkowane bez ograniczeń westerny i chętnie nosił dżinsy i kurtki pilotki, ale kiedy szykowali się na spotkanie z Henrym i jego żoną, założył garnitur, który doskonale podkreślał jego męską sylwetkę. Spodnie ze zwężanymi nogawkami sprawiały, że jego nogi wydawały się jeszcze dłuższe i Tony potrzebował chwili, kiedy stanął w progu jego pokoju, obserwując, jak walczy z krawatem.  
\- Na Boga, James – powiedział z podziwem, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. - Gdybym wiedział, jak wyglądasz w garniturze, już dawno bym ci jeden kupił. Albo dziesięć. Na zmianę. Daj mi to, nie mogę patrzeć, jak się z tym męczysz.  
\- Nigdy nie umiałem wiązać krawatów – przyznał Bucky, pozwalając Tony’emu zająć się tym problemem. Tony sprawnie zawiązał elegancki, szykowny węzeł i wygładził klapy marynarki. - Co myślisz?  
\- Że mam najprzystojniejszego męża na świecie - powiedział bez ogródek Tony i parsknął śmiechem. - James, ty się czerwienisz. A ja, jak wyglądam? - domagał się odpowiedzi, pokazując na swoją sukienkę z małym dekoltem, gorsetem i rozkloszowaną spódnicą. - Pomijając fakt, że pewnie jak kretyn.  
\- Wyglądasz… Tony, widziałeś się w lustrze? - Bucky siłą odwrócił go do lustra i razem z nim spojrzał w szklaną taflę. Na jego twarzy podziw mieszał się z oszołomieniem. - Wyglądasz obłędnie. Tak, nawet w damskich ciuchach – dodał, zanim Tony zdążył zaprotestować. - Twojej urody nie da się zepsuć. Nawet gorsetowi.  
\- Mojej urody? - powtórzył Tony głupio i przylgnął spojrzeniem do jego twarzy w lustrze. Bucky stał za nim, tak blisko, że czuł ciepło jego solidnego, masywnego ciała i prawie mógł otrzeć się o jego ramiona.  
\- Twojej urody. Tak. - Bucky był zmieszany, ale nie odwracał wzroku. Coś w jego determinacji sprawiło, że powietrze między nimi nagle zgęstniało i Tony przełknął ślinę.  
\- Jasne – powiedział niepewnie. - To jest… no, oczywiste, że mogę ci się taki podobać. Faktycznie wyglądam w tych kieckach jak dziewczyna, więc…  
\- Dlaczego zakładasz, że lubię dziewczyny, Tony? - zapytał Bucky wprost i Tony odetchnął gwałtownie. - Czy raczej: że lubię tylko dziewczyny? Nigdy nie powiedziałem, co mi się podoba.  
\- Ale mężczyźni…  
\- Nie wiem, jak inni. Wiem, jak patrzę na ciebie.  
\- James…  
\- Co w przeszłości, zostaje w przeszłości? - Bucky uśmiechnął się z napięciem. Jego ręka musnęła biodro Tony’ego i Tony poruszył się bez udziału woli, wciskając się mocniej w ten dotyk. - Kiedy wrócimy, mogę nie wspominać o tym więcej.  
\- Kiedy wrócimy, planowałem umówić cię na randkę z jakąś modelką – powiedział, czując jak mocno wali mu serce. Nie protestował, kiedy Bucky odwrócił go do siebie; palcami ujął jego brodę i podniósł mu głowę do góry, by móc na niego spojrzeć. Tony jęknął, kiedy ciepła ręka dotknęła jego policzka.  
\- A co – zapytał Bucky ochrypłym głosem, pochylając się tak, by dotknąć ustami jego warg – jeśli bym wolał iść na randkę z tobą?  
I wtedy go pocałował.  
A Tony nagle poczuł, jak trzęsie się w posadach cały jego świat.

Usta Bucky’ego były miękkie i naglące jednocześnie, a jego pocałunki uzależniały i sprawiały, że Tony chciał _więcej_. Ręce szarpały ten drogi garnitur z pośpiechem, który w innych okolicznościach by go zawstydzał, a dłonie Bucky’ego wsunęły się pod spódnicę i pewnie objęły pośladki. Tony krzyknął, kiedy zęby Bucky’ego ugryzły go w szyję, a ciepły język polizał zaraz to miejsce, prowadząc do przeładowania zmysłów.  
\- James – wyszeptał nieprzytomnie, zanim znowu go pocałował. Sukienka, którą miał na sobie została rozpięta i opadła, a jego nogi instynktownie objęły biodra Bucky’ego, kiedy bez trudu uniósł go za pomocą jednej ręki. - Tak, do diabła…  
\- Tony – Tony, jeśli chcesz, żebym przestał…  
\- Nawet się nie waż przestawać.  
Łóżko było za daleko, a toaletka okazała się odpowiednio wysoka. Seks był szybki i gorący, a kiedy Bucky opadł na niego, prawie wyduszając mu resztki powietrza z płuc, Tony kurczowo obejmował jego szerokie ramiona, czując, jak kręci mu się w głowie. Usta delikatnie przesunęły się po jego szczęce i Tony sapnął, kiedy Bucky się z niego wysunął. Trochę nasienia natychmiast wyciekło z jego ciała i było to tak krępujące, intymne i gorące jednocześnie – to był pierwszy raz, kiedy uprawiał seks bez prezerwatywy – że Tony przesunął palcami po śliskiej wilgoci i zadrżał.  
\- Najchętniej bym tu został – mówił Bucky do jego ucha, a ten głos, ciemny i drapieżny z szorstkim brooklińskim akcentem sprawiał, że Tony nie chciał niczego tak bardzo, jak móc stwardnieć ponownie. - Zlizał to z ciebie, wyczyścił ten bałagan…  
\- Jezu. Twoje usta, człowieku, są grzechem. Zostańmy tu i pieprzmy się całą noc.  
\- Musimy iść na tę przeklętą kolację z Henrym. Janet już pewnie czeka, żeby cię nauczyć, jak się przesiewa mąkę – powiedział Bucky i Tony śmiał się, chowając twarz w jego szyi. Naprawdę nie chciał wypuszczać go z uścisku. - Tony? Pójdziesz ze mną na tę randkę?  
\- Co zechcesz – powiedział Tony i była w tym deklaracja; poczuł uśmiech Bucky’ego na skórze, zanim ten odsunął się, opuszczając go ostrożnie na ziemię i Tony jednak syknął.  
\- Boli cię?  
\- Trochę. Dawno nie byłem… no wiesz.  
\- Dawno? Ja to robiłem siedemdziesiąt lat temu. I tak długo wytrzymałem, doceń.  
\- Doceniam. - Tony roześmiał się, całując go w szyję. - Powinniśmy doprowadzić się do porządku, jeśli mamy tam iść.  
\- Nie wejdę z tobą do łazienki, bo z niej nie wyjdziemy. - Bucky wciąż go dotykał, a jego twarz była tak odprężona, czuła i otwarta, że Tony czuł, jak w piersi rośnie mu zaborcze, mocne szczęście.  


Do domu Henry’ego i Janet dotarli spóźnieni o ponad półtorej godziny – coś, co w ich czasach było w Nowym Jorku zupełnie niedopuszczalne, w latach pięćdziesiątych w Stepford nie stanowiło żadnego problemu. Zostali serdecznie powitani, zaproszeni do środka, poczęstowani kolacją z doskonałą, pieczoną szynką i podwójnym, czekoladowym ciastem z rumem, a Bucky przez cały czas dotykał Tony’ego w taki sposób, że Janet udawała zgorszoną, ale i mrugała do nich szelmowsko.  
\- Świeżo po ślubie, ja rozumiem. Kiedy poznałam Henry’ego, pracował jako nauczyciel i nie miałam pojęcia, że pod tym grzecznym uniformem i schludną marynarką kryje się taki niegrzeczny chłopak.  
\- Nauczyciel? Naprawdę? - Bucky i Tony wymienili spojrzenia, zaalarmowani. Jeśli Henry pracował jako nauczyciel, nie mógł być tym, którego szukali – wiedzieli o nim na pewno niewiele rzeczy, ale miał pracować tylko dla wojska.  
\- Wyobraźcie to sobie – odezwał się Henry z tym swoim dobrotliwym uśmiechem. - Zahukany profesorek, który nigdy nawet nie trzymał dziewczyny za rękę i przebojowa kobieta, która malowała usta na czerwono i pracowała dla rządu.  
\- Dla rządu – powtórzył Tony głucho. Bucky wyglądał, jakby go sparaliżowało, a uśmiech Janet stał się nagle mniej poczciwy – mały pistolet pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd w jej dłoni, wycelowany prosto w Tony’ego i Bucky szarpnął się, ale opadł na krzesło, kiedy odbezpieczyła broń.  
\- Siedź spokojnie, albo ją zastrzelę – oznajmiła twardo. W Tonym nie widziała zagrożenie, tylko sposób, by trzymać Bucky’ego w szachu. - Henry, przynieś sznur.  
\- Już, kochanie. - Henry poszedł po linę, wyglądając cały czas na tak samo opanowanego jak zwykle i Tony zaklął w duchu. Podejrzewali jego, tymczasem ta miła babcia, która miała nauczyć go piec ciasta…  
\- Dla kogo pracujesz? Shield? Jak mnie znalazłeś?  
\- Mały błąd w obliczeniach. - Bucky był pozornie spokojny, ale jego oczy zdradzały napięcie. - Podejrzewałem twojego męża.  
\- Oczywiście. Kobiet nikt nie docenia. Twoja mała, miła żoneczka zapewne nie przepracowała nawet jednego dnia w swoim życiu. Nie błagasz mnie, żebym ją wypuściła?  
\- Nie zrobisz tego. - Bucky odetchnął, odchylając się na krześle. - Nie wypuścisz jej, nawet jeśli mnie zabijesz. Widziała twoją twarz.  
\- Zgadza się, panie agencie. - Janet na chwilę oderwała od niego wzrok i spojrzała w stronę kuchni. - Henry! Co tam robisz tak długo?  
\- Śpi – powiedział Tony i Janet spojrzała na niego błyskawicznie. - Ty też niedługo będziesz, ale wypiłaś mniej whisky.  
\- Whisky…  
\- Mała fiolka środka nasennego rozdzielona na dwie szklanki. - Bucky poruszył się, a kiedy ręka Janet zadrżała, pochylił w przód. Był gotów skoczyć i osłonić Tony’ego i Tony o tym wiedział. Bez swojej zbroi i możliwości przywołania jej byłby zupełnie bezradny, gdyby nie zgrabny, nieduży pistolecik, wsunięty za podwiązkę, która podtrzymywała jego pończochę. Sięgnął po niego pod stołem i ten ruch umknął uwadze Janet, która wciąż zagrożenie widziała tylko w Buckym. - Co nas zdradziło?  
\- Twoja twarz… byłeś w wojskowej bazie, ale oficjalnie uznano cię za zmarłego. Sprawdziłam akta… - Janet mrugnęła, kiedy jej ręka znowu zadrżała.  
\- Przegrałaś. - Bucky obserwował ją czujnie. Tony pewnie zacisnął palce na pistolecie, odbezpieczając go. - Jeśli chcesz, strzelaj. Zabijesz go, ale wtedy bądź pewna, że ja zabiję ciebie. I zrobię to tak wolno, żebyś się modliła, by śmierć nadeszła szybciej.  
A wtedy Strange przywróci ich do przyszłości – będzie wiedział, kiedy to zrobić, bo broń, którą miała stworzyć Janet, zniknie. Bucky wróci i będzie bezpieczny – Tony żałował randki, na którą nie pójdą, ale to było więcej, niż mógł prosić. Jeśli nie zdąży, to trudno – wyciągnął pistolet i strzelił, nie mierząc, prawie na oślep. Bucky skoczył, jego ciało zrzuciło Janet z krzesła, przycisnęło do ziemi, wytrącił jej broń z ręki. Niepotrzebnie. Kula z pistoletu Tony’ego rozłupała jej czaszkę.  
\- Tony! - Bucky był przy nim, jego dłonie obejmowały twarz. - Już po wszystkim. Myślałem, że cię stracę, nie darowałbym sobie… to szybko, wiem, ale tak naprawdę trwało od dawna, tylko dopiero teraz uświadomiłem sobie... zaczynam się w tobie zakochiwać – wyrzucił z siebie, a Tony sięgnął po jego rękę – i pomyślał, że może to i szybko, ale jakoś nie umiał się tym przejąć - ale zanim się zdążył odezwać, poczuł szarpnięcie, jakby ktoś wyrywał go nagle z ciała, było ciemno, i tylko coś huczało mu w uszach – i stał na środku salonu wieży Avengers, chwiejąc się lekko na nogach. Bucky był obok, podtrzymując go – nie byli sami, dookoła byli inni, którzy patrzyli na nich i umierali z ciekawości – ale to nie wydało się Tony’emu ważne, jeszcze nie teraz. Miał jedną rzecz do zrobienia.  
\- Ja w tobie też, James – powiedział, a potem go pocałował.  
I żaden nie zwrócił uwagi na wrzawę, która wybuchła w chwilę potem.

FIN!  
Łódź, 15.02.2021


End file.
